god_is_bij_onsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Dienen zoals de Israëlieten deden
Tegenwoordig besteden velen geen aandacht aan wat moet worden geleerd tijdens de coördinatie met anderen. Ik heb ontdekt dat velen van jullie hieruit geen lering trekken. De meesten van jullie houden vast aan jullie eigen standpunten. En wanneer je in de gemeente werkt kom jij met jouw en een ander met zijn eigen verhaal en het houdt geen verband met elkaar, er is niet echt sprake van samenwerking. Ieder denkt alleen maar aan het overbrengen van zijn eigen inzichten, aan het uiten van zijn eigen zorgen. Jullie zoeken totaal het leven niet. Het lijkt alsof je het werk gewoonweg nonchalant verricht en altijd gelooft dat je je eigen weg moet volgen ongeacht hoe anderen zijn en dat je gemeenschap moet hebben afgaande op de leiding van de Heilige Geest, zonder rekening te houden met hoe andere mensen zijn. Jullie zijn niet in staat de sterke kanten van anderen te ontdekken, noch jullie zelf te onderzoeken. Jullie manier van dingen begrijpen is totaal onjuist. Je kunt wel zeggen dat jullie, zelfs nu, heel wat eigengerechtigheid vertonen, het is alsof die oude ziekte opnieuw de kop opsteekt. Jullie communiceren niet met elkaar om echt openheid van zaken te geven, of over welk soort uitkomst jullie bereikt hebben in bepaalde kerken, of hoe het er de laatste tijd voor heeft gestaan met je innerlijke gesteldheid, enzovoorts. Dat is simpelweg niet jullie manier van communiceren. Fundamenteel brengen jullie het laten varen van eigen opvattingen of het verzaken van jezelf niet in praktijk. Leiders en werkenden denken alleen aan het stimuleren en aanwakkeren van broeders en zusters door hun communicatie, en zij die volgen weten alleen maar hoe ze zelf moeten achtervolgen. Jullie begrijpen in wezen niet wat dienen is of wat samenwerken is, jullie denken alleen maar hoe je vanuit je eigen wil iets kunt terugdoen voor [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/how-important-God-s-love-for-man-is.html Gods liefde], of hoe je vanuit je eigen wil het voorbeeld van Petrus kunt navolgen en niet anders. Je zegt zelfs dat je niet blindelings gehoorzaam wilt zijn aan wie dan ook. Ieder probeert voor zich, vervolmaakt te worden door God en meer niet. In werkelijkheid komt je wil echter nauwelijks concreet tot uiting. Is dit niet het gedrag dat jullie tegenwoordig vertonen? Ieder houdt vast aan zijn eigen inzicht, ieder probeert voor zichzelf de volmaaktheid te bereiken. Ik merk dat jullie al zo lang gediend hebben zonder enige vordering te maken. Met name op dit gebied van harmonieuze samenwerking hebben jullie geen enkele vordering gemaakt! Wanneer je in de gemeenten komt, communiceer jij op jouw manier en een ander heeft gemeenschap op zijn manier. Er is zelden sprake van harmonieuze samenwerking. En de mensen in de gemeenten die hen volgen, vergaat het precies evenzo. Anders gezegd, er zijn maar weinigen onder jullie die begrijpen wat het betekent God te dienen, die weten hoe je dat behoort te doen. Jullie zijn verward en doen dit soort lessen af als onbeduidend. In zo’n mate dat velen verzuimen dit aspect van de waarheid in praktijk te brengen. Sterker nog, velen handelen willens en wetens verkeerd. Zelfs mensen die vele jaren gediend hebben, vechten en ruziën met elkaar. Is dit niet jullie werkelijke gestalte? Jullie die alle dagen bezig zijn om God te dienen, doen net als de Israëlieten die destijds dagelijks God direct dienden in de tempel. Hoe is het mogelijk dat jullie, die eveneens priesters zijn, niet weten hoe men moet samenwerken en dienen? In die tijd dienden Israëlieten Jehova rechtstreeks in de tempel. Hun identiteit was als die van priesters. (Natuurlijk was niet iedereen priester; slechts sommigen die Jehova in de tempel dienden hadden de identiteit van een priester.) Ze droegen kronen die ze gekregen hadden van Jehova (wat niet betekent dat ze de kronen rechtstreeks van Jehova kregen, maar dat ze die vervaardigden volgens Zijn voorschriften). Ze droegen de priesterlijke gewaden die ze gekregen hadden van Jehova, blootsvoets, om Jehova van de ochtend tot de avond rechtstreeks in de tempel te dienen. Hun dienst aan Jehova verrichtten ze allerminst lukraak of met overtredingen zoals hen dat goed leek: alles was vastgelegd in regels die niemand die Jehova rechtstreeks diende, kon schenden. Ze moesten zich allemaal aan deze regels houden, anders was de toegang tot de tempel verboden. Als een van hen de regels van de tempel had overtreden, dat wil zeggen, als iemand ongehoorzaam was aan de geboden van Jehova, dan moest hij worden gestraft volgens de wetten die door Jehova waren uitgevaardigd, zonder dat iemand hiertegen bezwaar mocht maken of deze in bescherming mocht nemen. Ieder moest zich aan de regels houden, ongeacht hoeveel jaar hij God had gediend. Vandaar dat zoveel priesters altijd hun priesterkleding droegen en Jehova het hele jaar door dienden, hoewel Jehova hen niet speciaal behandelde. Hun hele leven lang verschenen ze voor het altaar of stonden ze in de tempel. Dat was hun trouw en hun onderwerping. Geen wonder dat Jehova hen op deze manier zegende; juist vanwege hun trouw ontvingen ze genade en zagen ze alle daden van Jehova. In die tijd dat Jehova werkte in Israël waren Zijn eisen aan Zijn uitverkoren volk zeer streng. Zij waren allemaal gehoorzaam aan de beperkingen die de wet hen oplegde om te waarborgen dat ze Jehova zouden eerbiedigen. Dit waren allemaal bestuurlijke decreten van Jehova. Als iemand van de priesters de sabbat niet hield of een ander gebod van Jehova overtrad en door het gewone volk werd ontdekt, dan werd die persoon onmiddellijk voor het altaar gevoerd en door steniging ter dood gebracht. Het was niet toegestaan zijn lijk in de tempel of vlakbij de tempel neer te leggen. Jehova stond dat niet toe. Wie dat deed, zou worden behandeld als iemand die ‘onheilige offers’ had gebracht. Zo iemand werd in de grote kuil gegooid en ter dood gebracht. Natuurlijk zouden alle dergelijke mensen hun leven verliezen, niemand van hen zou in leven blijven. Sommigen brachten ‘onheilig vuur’ op het altaar, dat wil zeggen, dat ze niet offerden op de dagen die door Jehova waren vastgesteld. Zij werden verbrand met het vuur, samen met de delen van het offer die niet op het altaar mochten blijven. De eisen aan de priesters waren: het was hen niet toegestaan de tempel binnen te gaan, of zelfs maar de voorhof van de tempel te betreden, zonder eerst hun voeten te wassen. Ze hadden geen toegang tot de tempel als ze de priesterlijke gewaden niet droegen, of als ze de priesterlijke kronen niet droegen. Geen toegang tot de tempel als ze waren bevuild door de aanraking van een lijk, als ze niet hun handen hadden gewassen na het aanraken van de hand van een onrechtvaardige persoon. Geen toegang tot de tempel na seksuele omgang met een vrouw (dit gold niet voor altijd, maar slechts gedurende drie maanden). Het was niet toegestaan het aangezicht van Jehova te zien en wanneer de tijd voorbij was, dat betekent pas na drie maanden, kregen ze weer toestemming om schone priestergewaden te dragen en moesten dan eerst zeven dagen in de buitenste voorhof dienen, voordat ze opnieuw de tempel mochten betreden om het aangezicht van Jehova te zien. Ze mochten hun priesterkleding alleen in de tempel dragen en niet buiten de tempel, om te voorkomen dat de tempel van Jehova bezoedeld werd. Alle priesters moesten de misdadigers, die de wetten van Jehova hadden overtreden, voor het altaar van Jehova brengen waar ze door het gewone volk ter dood zouden worden gebracht. Zo niet, dan zou er vuur vallen op de priester die de overtreding had gezien. Ze waren dus onfeilbaar trouw aan Jehova. Aangezien Zijn wetten zo streng voor hen waren, durfden ze absoluut niet een loopje te nemen met Zijn bestuurlijke decreten. De Israëlieten waren loyaal aan Jehova omdat ze Zijn vuurvlam hadden gezien, omdat ze Zijn hand hadden gezien waarmee Hij mensen had getuchtigd en ook omdat ze in het begin Jehova in hun harten vereerden. Daarom verkregen zij niet alleen de vuurvlam van Jehova maar verwierven zij ook Zijn bescherming, Zijn zorg en Zijn zegen. Hun trouw hield in dat ze zich in hun handelen hielden aan de woorden van Jehova, zonder dat iemand ongehoorzaam was. Mocht iemand toch ongehoorzaam zijn, dan zou het volk nog altijd de woorden van Jehova uitvoeren en hen die daar tegenin waren gegaan, ter dood brengen. Er was geen uitweg om de zaak in de doofpot te stoppen. Er golden extra zware straffen voor degenen die de Sabbat hadden overtreden, schuldig waren aan promiscuïteit, of een offer hadden gestolen dat voor Jehova bestemd was. Degenen die de Sabbat hadden geschonden werden door het gewone volk gestenigd, of doodgeslagen, zonder uitzonderingen. Degenen die daden van wellust hadden gepleegd, die wellustige verlangens hadden jegens een aantrekkelijke vrouw, die aanleiding gaven tot wellustige gedachten bij het zien van een ondeugende vrouw, of die wellustig werden bij het zien van een jonge vrouw, al dit soort mensen zou ter dood worden gebracht. Als een jonge vrouw die geen bedekking of sluier droeg een man verleidde tot ongeoorloofd gedrag, zou zij ter dood gebracht worden. Als een priester (iemand die in de tempel diende) dergelijke wetten overtrad, zou hij worden gekruisigd of opgehangen. Zulke mensen mochten niet in leven blijven, ze zouden geen genade vinden bij Jehova. Hun nabestaanden mochten tot drie jaar na zijn dood geen offers voor het altaar aan Jehova brengen en het was hen niet toegestaan te delen in de offers die Jehova aan het gewone volk schonk. Pas wanneer die tijd voorbij was, mochten ze weer eersteklas vee of schapen bij het altaar van Jehova brengen. In het geval van een andere overtreding moesten ze drie dagen vasten voor het aangezicht van Jehova en Hem smeken om Zijn genade. Hun aanbidding van Jehova was niet alleen om het feit dat Zijn wetten zo streng en zo strikt waren, maar veeleer om Zijn genade en ook omdat ze trouw waren aan Jehova Zelf. Tot op heden zijn ze als zodanig trouw gebleven in hun dienstbaarheid en zijn ze nooit teruggekomen op hun smeekbeden voor Jehova. In deze tegenwoordige tijd ontvangt het volk Israël nog steeds de zorg en bescherming van Jehova. Tot op de dag van vandaag is Hij hen nog steeds genadig. Hij blijft altijd bij hen. Ze weten allen hoe ze Hem moeten eren en hoe ze Hem moeten dienen. Ze weten allemaal hoe ze moeten leven om Zijn zorg en bescherming te ontvangen, omdat ze allemaal Jehova in hun hart vereren. Het geheim van het succes van al hun dienstbaarheid is niets anders dan eerbied. Maar hoe is het vandaag de dag met jullie gesteld? Vertonen jullie enige gelijkenis met het volk van Israël? Betekent vandaag de dag dienen voor jou, dat je precies doet wat een voornaam geestelijk figuur jou voorhoudt? Het ontbreekt jullie aan trouw en eerbied. Jullie ontvangen aanzienlijke genade. Jullie zijn als de priesters van Israël destijds, omdat jullie allen rechtstreeks [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/videos/serve-in-harmony-with-God-s-will-word.html God dienen]. Hoewel jullie niet de tempel binnengaan, ontvangen jullie en zien jullie veel meer dan de priesters die destijds Jehova in de tempel dienden. Toch rebelleren jullie en verzetten jullie je veel meer dan zij. Jullie eerbied is te gering en als gevolg daarvan ontvangen jullie maar weinig genade. Hoewel jullie veel minder aan Hem toewijden, hebben jullie veel meer ontvangen dan de Israëlieten destijds. Is dit niet een veel mildere behandeling? In de tijd van Israël zou niemand het aandurven zich een eigen oordeel over Jehova aan te matigen. En jullie? Als het werk dat ik bij jullie verricht niet is om jullie te overwinnen, hoe kan ik dan tolereren dat jullie je wild gedragen en schande over mijn naam afroepen? Als het tijdperk waarin jullie leven het Tijdperk van de Wet was geweest, zou niemand van jullie in leven zijn gebleven, gezien jullie woorden en daden. Jullie eerbied is te gering! Jullie geven mij altijd de schuld dat ik jullie niet genoeg gunsten heb gegeven en zeggen zelfs dat ik niet genoeg woorden van zegen voor jullie heb, maar alleen vervloekingen. Weten jullie niet dat het met zo weinig eerbied onmogelijk is om mijn zegeningen te accepteren? Weten jullie niet dat ik voortdurend vervloek en een oordeel over jullie breng vanwege jullie slechte staat van dienst? Vinden jullie dat jullie onrecht is aangedaan? Hoe kan ik mijn zegeningen schenken aan mensen die rebels zijn en niet gehoorzamen? Hoe kan ik mijn genade schenken aan mensen die mijn naam oneer aandoen? In feite worden jullie nog heel mild behandeld. Als de Israëlieten zo opstandig waren als jullie vandaag, zou ik ze al lang hebben vernietigd. Toch behandel ik jullie alleen maar met mildheid. Is dit geen vriendelijkheid? Willen jullie een nog grotere zegen? Jehova zegent alleen degenen die Hem eren. Hij kastijdt degenen die tegen Hem rebelleren en vergeeft ze nooit. Zijn jullie vandaag de dag in feite niet mensen die niet meer weten hoe ze moeten dienen, die tuchtiging en oordeel nodig hebben zodat hun harten volledig hersteld kunnen worden? Is dit soort tuchtiging en oordeel niet de beste zegen voor jullie? Jullie beste bescherming? Zonder dat zou niemand van jullie het brandende vuur van Jehova kunnen verdragen. Als jullie echt trouw zouden dienen als het volk van Israël, zou de genade dan niet jullie voortdurende metgezel zijn? Zouden jullie dan niet vol zijn van vreugde en plezier beleven? Weten jullie wel hoe jullie moeten dienen? Vandaag de dag is de eis van harmonieuze samenwerking vergelijkbaar met de eisen die Jehova aan de Israëlieten stelde om Hem te dienen. Anders zal jullie dienst ten einde komen. Omdat jullie God rechtstreeks dienen, is het een minimale vereiste trouw en gehoorzaam te zijn en de praktische lessen te leren. Vooral degenen die in de gemeente werken. Zou een van de broeders en zusters die onder jullie leiding staan het aandurven jullie aan te pakken? Zou iemand het aandurven jullie openlijk aan te spreken op jullie fouten? Jullie staan boven iedereen en heersen als koningen! Jullie praten over het dienen van God maar jullie bestuderen of brengen zulke praktische lessen zelfs niet in praktijk! Op dit moment wordt je gevraagd een aantal gemeenten te leiden. Toch zie je niet af van jezelf maar houd je zelfs vast aan je eigen ideeën en meningen. Je zegt dingen als: ‘Ik denk dat dit op deze manier moet worden gedaan, omdat God heeft gezegd dat we ons niet door anderen moeten laten beperken of anderen blindelings moeten navolgen’. Daarom houdt iedereen vast aan zijn eigen mening en gehoorzaamt niemand de ander. Hoewel je duidelijk weet dat je dienstbaarheid in een impasse verkeert, zeg je nog steeds: ‘Volgens mij zit ik wel op het goede spoor. In ieder geval kijkt ieder van zijn kant tegen de zaak aan. Jij praat over jouw kant, ik over die van mij. Jullie praten over jullie visies, ik over mijn intrede.’ Je neemt nooit de verantwoordelijkheid voor vele dingen die gedaan moeten worden, of je doet gewoon maar wat. Elke persoon ventileert zijn eigen mening, stelt zijn eigen positie veilig, beschermt zijn eigen reputatie en redt zijn eigen gezicht. Niemand is bereid zichzelf te vernederen. Geen van jullie zal zichzelf wegcijferen en het initiatief nemen om de ander te verbeteren en zichzelf te verbeteren, zodat het leven snellere voortuitgang krijgt. Zelden zegt een van jullie, Wanneer jullie samenwerken, zeggen weinigen onder jullie: ‘Ik zou graag in communicatie met jullie horen over dit aspect van de waarheid, want het is mij niet duidelijk.’ Of: ‘Jullie hebben meer ervaring dan ik in deze kwestie; kunnen jullie alsjeblieft raad geven?’ Zou dit niet een goede manier van handelen zijn? Jullie hebben leidinggevende posities, jullie horen veel over de waarheid en weten veel van het dienen van God. Als jullie, die het werk in de gemeenten coördineren, niet van elkaar leren en open met elkaar communiceren, wanneer jullie niet elkaars tekortkomingen compenseren, waar kunnen jullie deze lessen dan leren? Wanneer jullie ergens tegenaan lopen, moeten jullie daar onderling open over zijn, zodat het leven er baat bij heeft. Jullie moeten zorgvuldig omgaan met dingen van welke aard dan ook, voordat jullie beslissingen nemen. Alleen door dat te doen, zijn jullie echt verantwoordelijk voor de gemeente en verrichten jullie niet alleen maar jullie werk op een oppervlakkige manier. Nadat jullie alle gemeenten hebben bezocht, zouden jullie bij elkaar moeten komen om van gedachten te wisselen over alle kwesties die jullie hebben ontdekt en de problemen waarop jullie zijn gestuit en om te communiceren over welke verlichting en illuminatie jullie hebben ontvangen. Dit is een onmisbare praktijk van dienstbaarheid. Jullie moeten een harmonieuze samenwerking bereiken ten behoeve van het werk van God, ten gunste van de gemeente en om de broeders en zusters verder te stimuleren. Jij coördineert samen met hem en hij samen met jou. Door elkaar te corrigeren kom je tot een beter resultaat en zodoende wordt voor [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/tag/Gods-wil Gods wil] zorg gedragen. Alleen dit is echte samenwerking. Alleen zulke mensen hebben echte ingang. Tijdens de samenwerking kunnen er dingen gezegd worden die niet gepast zijn maar dat geeft niet. Spreek hier achteraf over met elkaar, probeer duidelijk te begrijpen wat er speelde, laat het er niet bij zitten. Na dit soort gemeenschap kun je de tekortkomingen van de broeders en zusters beter aanvullen. Alleen door onophoudelijk op dit spoor verder te gaan kun je betere resultaten in het werk bereiken. Ieder van jullie is een dienaar en moet als zodanig in staat zijn bij alles wat je doet de belangen van de gemeente voorop te stellen, in plaats van je eigen belangen te zoeken. Het is onaanvaardbaar dit werk alleen te doen, waarbij jij de een ondermijnt en de ander jou. Mensen die op deze manier handelen, zijn niet geschikt om God te dienen! Hun gezindheid is zo verkeerd, er is in hen geen greintje menselijkheid meer over. Ze zijn honderd procent Satan! Het zijn beesten! Zelfs vandaag de dag gebeuren dergelijke dingen nog steeds onder jullie, zozeer dat jullie elkaar aanvallen tijdens de bijeenkomsten, opzettelijk voorwendsels zoeken, met verhitte gezichten ruzie maken over kleinigheden, terwijl geen van de partijen bereid is een stapje opzij te doen. Ieder verbergt zijn innerlijke gedachten voor de ander, terwijl hij voortdurend als een soort wachtpost op de ander let. Een dergelijke gezindheid past toch niet bij het dienen van God? Kan zulk werk van jou de broeders en zusters werkelijk voorzien? Je bent niet alleen onbekwaam om anderen te leiden op de juiste levensweg, maar in feite draag je je verdorven gezindheid over op de broeders en zusters. Breng je anderen daarmee niet alleen maar schade toe? Je geweten is zo slecht, verdorven tot in de kern! Je ziet de realiteit niet onder ogen en brengt de waarheid niet in praktijk. Bovendien leg je schaamteloos je duivelse natuur bloot aan andere mensen, zonder je daarover ook maar enigszins te schamen! De broeders en zusters zijn aan jou toevertrouwd, maar je neemt ze mee naar de hel. Ben jij geen persoon wiens geweten verrot is? Je bent volkomen schaamteloos! uit ‘[https://nl.godfootsteps.org/ De Kerk van Almachtige God]’